


Reversal

by unfinishedidea



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedidea/pseuds/unfinishedidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar gets a collar for a mission. Jensen may or may not be kind of really into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niqaeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niqaeli/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Наоборот](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592497) by [Heidel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel)



> niqaeli requested "something with a collar? And petting?" Mild D/s themes. (I have never written D/s before, so if there's anything glaringly terrible about it, please let me know.)

Cougar cracks his neck. The collar—courtesy of the undercover job that came with the mission—isn’t uncomfortable, but it’s restrictive in a way that he’s not used to.

He unholsters his guns, putting them on the bedside table in the motel room he and Jensen are sharing, then lifts his hands to unbuckle the collar. Jensen makes an abortive movement in the corner of his eye. Cougar turns towards him, and Jensen glances away.

Hm. This is new.

He patiently watches Jensen until Jensen looks at him again.

“What do you want?” Cougar asks, and Jensen swallows, doesn’t say anything, but his eyes linger unmistakably on his mouth, and Cougar slides to his knees in response.

Jensen lets out a slow breath. Reaches out and touches the D-ring on his collar.

“Safe—” Jensen’s voice cracks. “Safe word?”

Cougar thinks. He finally says, “Descanso,” though Jensen will probably need it more than he will. Jensen looks equal parts terrified and turned on.

Jensen reaches out and pets his hair, but doesn’t do anything else. He seems unsure. Cougar leans into his touch for a moment before moving his hands towards Jensen’s belt, stopping before he touches it. He tilts his head questioningly at Jensen.

Jensen nods, eyes half-closed, and says, “Yeah.” His voice has dropped half an octave.

Cougar gets Jensen’s pants and boxers down; Jensen’s already hard. Cougar looks up at him through his lashes, and Jensen tugs gently on the D-ring, pulling him forward. He puts one hand on Jensen’s hip, steadying himself, and mouths Jensen’s cock. When he gets used to the position, he swallows Jensen down completely and lets his hand drop onto his thigh. Jensen’s breath hitches. He buries one hand into Cougar’s hair while the other curves around his neck, brushing against the collar. 

Cougar closes his eyes, breathes in evenly through his nose, and lets Jensen direct him. Lets him use his mouth.

“Fuck,” Jensen says thickly.

Jensen’s breaths are coming in sharp bursts now, almost a whine. He suddenly tightens his hand in Cougar’s hair and pulls him off.

Cougar sways back towards Jensen, but Jensen tightens his grip.

“I want to—” Jensen takes a few steadying breaths. “I want to fuck you.” It comes out more like an order, this time.

Cougar stands up, wastes no time getting his clothes off while Jensen watches, and goes to lie on the bed on his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms.

Jensen preps him quickly, just this side of too rough; it makes Cougar arch and grind shallowly against the mattress.

Jensen forces him still, guides him up onto his elbows and knees and pushes into him, steady and unrelenting. Jensen’s shirt brushes against his bare back and his jeans are rough against the insides of Cougar’s thighs. He must still be mostly clothed. Jensen starts thrusting, and a consuming heat builds in Cougar, his cock aching and untouched. He can barely hold himself up, arms shaking.

Jensen leans in, dropping his forehead onto Cougar’s back while he slips one finger slightly under the collar. Cougar is close, so close, and he gets a hand on himself before Jensen grabs his wrist and pins it next to his head.

“No,” Jensen pants harshly, “just from my cock in you.” He shifts on his next thrust, the angle changing very slightly, and Jensen’s cock is rubbing right over his prostate now, relentless. Cougar bites his arm and comes hard, vision sparking.

Jensen groans and wraps his arms around him, thrusting harder now, more uncontrolled. He swears and stills, then lets Cougar go and collapses on his back next to him. Says, out of breath, “I’m pretty sure you are going to kill me with how absurdly hot you are.”

Cougar makes a pleased noise and stretches out, relishing the dull ache and how loose his body feels.

He goes to remove the collar again, but this time Jensen stops him. “Let me—” he says, and he slowly unbuckles it, hands caressing the sides of Cougar’s neck.

The next morning, Cougar discreetly slips the collar into his bag.


End file.
